Live Through The Rain
by Waltz Turner
Summary: The pounding of the raindrops against the concrete awoke me. Cold summer rain...maybe even a thunderstorm. I couldn't tell, my mind was too blurry to figure out anything. I was already soaking wet and cold, but that didn't bother me.What bothered me was..
1. Chapter One

AUTHOR'S NOTE: "In A Heartbeat" belongs to the Alliance Atlantis Corporation. I do not own it or any of the characters, although i wish I was married to Jamie.

This is my first in a heartbeat story so please bear with me.

This is what I like to call **EJF** (Evil Jamie Fan fiction) so you can expect him to get hurt. 

Please read and review and I hope everyone will enjoy reading this.

~~~: Thoughts/POV of someone it's mostly Jamie's 

*** End of someone's POV

**Live Through The Rain**

**Chapter 1**

The pounding of the raindrops against the concrete awoke me. Cold summer rain...maybe even a thunderstorm. I couldn't tell, my mind was too blurry to figure out anything. I was already soaking wet and cold, but that didn't bother me. What bothered me is the fact that I was lying on the ground with a sharp pain in my stomach. I had no idea where I was or how I got there. But I was sure of one thing...something else besides the rain was soaking my clothes...

Something warm...my own blood. Suddenly everything came rushing back to my mind...

**~Flashback~**

EMS Station

"Hey man, are you all right?"-Hank asked Jamie, who was slouched in an armchair, looking quite pale.

-No, I actually feel quite sick. I think it's something I ate. - He answered, slowly sitting up.

-Hold on, don't get up! Let me fee your head. You might have a fever!

Hank reached for Jamie forehead and assessed him in professional manner, while Jamie sat there, feeling uncomfortable, rolling his eyes, much to the amusement of Val and Tyler.

- So what's the verdict, Doctor Hank? Am I going to die anytime soon?

Jamie didn't realize that Hank was looking pretty serious.

-Jamie, you're burning up. It's probably the flu, so you better go home.

Tyler realized what had to be done and agreed with hank

-Hank is right. You won't be able to function properly if you are this sick plus you might spread it on to us and than to the patients.

Jamie didn't argue for the first time. It was so unlike him, but he knew that the best thing to do was to go home and rest. Or maybe he didn't argue because of the way Val looked at him.

He got up from his chair and headed for the locker room. Hank grabbed his shoulder before he left.

-Let me drive you home, man.

It was obvious that Hank was concerned and Jamie appreciated the attention.

But he needed a walk to clear his head, some time to himself.

-Thanks for the offer, but I think walking may do me some good.

With that Jamie exited the room, waving goodbye to everyone, with one last 

glance at Val. 

**~End of Flashback~**

She just sat there. She didn't say anything. But the look in her eyes told me everything. Val was worried. Worried about me.  She wanted me to go home.

That look held so much care and concern I didn't want to argue or complain.

I just did what I was told. Humph…so unlike me!

Maybe I should have stayed. Then I wouldn't be here bleeding to death. But then somebody else could have gotten my cold. Just a cold. Much better then the condition I'm probably in now.

But I still don't know how this happened. How did I end up here, on the street?

~Flashback~

~~Jamie~~

I walked home slowly, savoring the cool air. I felt much better from being outside but I guess I was still sick. It was such a beautiful summer evening.

Quite and cool it gave me a feeling of peace and solitude. I could think about the days that passed, the school year that was over. So much happened this year. Well, maybe not much, but my life has radically changed. I am an EMT now. I save people's lives together with my new friends. I thought I didn't belong with them. I thought they were all such perfect, popular jocks and jockets, like everything they did was for their own good. . I couldn't have been more wrong. Val, Hank and Tyler are all such awesome people who stuck by me through rough times and accepted me as one of their own. I know it's crazy but I'm glad I stole those guitar parts last summer. I ended up with community service and a bad stain on my record, but I learned and gained so much in the end. Being an EMT became more than a punishment.

So much more…

I finally reached my house. It was dark and empty, much like a ghost town.

Where was everyone? Okay, let's see. Mom had a reunion with her girlfriends. Peter went to hang out with his college friends. He comes back for the summer and doesn't even spend any time at home. Humph! Well I guess that leaves me and my little sister (I'm not sure if what other siblings Jamie has, I only know about Peter, so please forgive me if I made a mistake). Wait, I think she is at a friend's house for a sleepover. So I guess it's just me, only me.

I threw my jacket onto the clothing rack and went to the kitchen. I think I still had a fever so I grabbed some Tylenol from the cupboard and poured myself a glass of juice from the fridge. After I gurgled it all down I decided to take a nap. I climbed upstairs and dropped dead asleep on my bed.

I woke up to the sound of someone entering the house. Must be Mom or Peter, so I guessed it was pretty late. Surprisingly I felt much better than before. Maybe it wasn't a cold. Who knows! Mum was taking fumbling with the light switch and when I said "Hey" she practically jumped out of her dress. People can be so easily freaked out. Mom regained her composure after she turned on the light and saw that it was I.

****

"Jamie. You sacred me half to death."

-Yah, I noticed. So how was the reunion???

-Pretty good, I had a lot of fun. But what are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be at the station? - Mrs. Waite looked her son over with a concerned look, knowing that the only reason he was home is because something must be wrong.

-I didn't feel good and Hank said I had a fever. So I went home and took a nap.

Mrs. Waite instantly reached for her son's forehead, checking his temperature, but when she did she sighed with relief.

-Honey, how do you fell now?

-Much better I guess. So do I still have a fever??? - Jamie wanted that answer to be "no" so he could go back to the station instead of being bored at home.

-No, fortunately you don't. I guess it was just a minor thing. But you still look a little pale.

-That's no biggie. What time is it, Mom?

-It's 8:30, why do you ask?

-Well I was just wondering if I could go back to the station for my night shift?

-Are you sure you want to do that, - Jamie's mom knew how Jamie loved spending time at the station but she was still unsure about his condition.

-Come on, mom. Please!!!!!!!! - Jamie pleaded for her to say "yes" but he knew his mom too well for her to let him go anywhere when he was sick. To his great surprise, he was wrong.

-Jamie, you can go but don't overwork yourself, okay?

By the look of surprise and gratitude on Jamie's face, Mrs. Waite knew she did the right thing. Jamie bolted out of the house to the garage with his mom's cell to call the station and all she heard was a loud "thank you" as Jamie sped out of the driveway on his bike.

~~~~~~

Ha ha ha!!! You still don't know how he ended up on the street? Well didn't really plan to leave it here but it just happened. I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong info. Please tell me what you thought-plain and honest truth!

Please read and review, next chapter is coming up soon.


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: I do not own "In a Heartbeat" or any of its characters but I wish I did. This a fic about Jamie and there maybe a slight J/V in it.

I'm not sure yet. Tell me what you want.

Thank you to all my reviewers and for your helpful advice. I deleted the story and posted it again because it looked screwed up. Now it's all fixed, so enjoy.

Pardon the spelling mistakes or too many flashbacks.

**To Amber: **I know Jamie is a rebel but I think he listens to his mom and stuff. That was my vision of him. About the " " marks. The conversations ate in dialogue format, so that's why I put them like that. I think it works. But thank you for the advice.

**To Iniysa: **Yes, you reviewed this story two times because I posted it over again. Thank you very much. The first one was screwed up by the website so I fixed it. You're awesome!

**To Chicari: You Rock Girl!!!!!!!!!! (Whoever loves Yu-Gi-Oh should read her stuff!!!)**

On with the story...

**Chapter Two**

Jamie

Now I remember. I was driving to the station and stopped to buy some donuts (how do you spell that?). Then I came out and...

**Flashback **

Jamie Waite came out of the corner store with a box of donuts in hand, clutching one in his mouth. He put them in the glove compartment of his bike and got ready to go to the station. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. Jamie jumped in surprise and quickly spun around. A young male in his twenties was standing behind him.

" Excuse me, do you have a smoke?"- the stranger politely asked Jamie, overlooking his motorcycle curiously.

-No, sorry man, I quit smoking. But I bet you can get some from the store over there,"- Jamie pointed to the corner store he just came out of. He slowly turned around and headed for his bike when someone grab him from behind. He felt the cold steel of a knife on his neck.

" Never turn you back on the street, isn't that right?"- the stranger was holding his knife threatangly close to Jamie's throat.

Jamie's stomach did a flip but he kept his composure. He wasn't about to give in to some physco freak.

"What do you want", - Jamie choked out painfully, the knife was too close to his neck.

-That's an interesting question... what's your name, - the stranger pulled out Jamie's wallet from his jacket and looked at his driver's license. " Oh, so you are Jamie Waite. Very nice, very nice. Now give me the keys to your bike and no one will get hurt."

-Sorry man, no can do. You're not getting your hands on my bike or me.

I'd rather..."

With these words, Jamie grabbed his attacker's knife hand and threw him over in the air. The guy was quick to react and jumped up instantly with the knife in his hand. They fought, with Jamie trying hard to avoid the knife. Their fight continued for about ten minutes before Jamie caught the guy off track and knocked him down to the ground. He seemed out of it and Jamie decided to get out of there as soon as possible, but not before calling the police. He headed toward his bike and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He didn't even have a chance to react when the attacker grabbed him from behind and threw him on the ground. Jamie hit the concrete and he hit it hard. A small tickle of blood formed on his forehead and he instantly felt dizzy. He struggled to stand up and when he did he found that the thief was laughing to his face.

Jamie never expected what came next. He was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and felt a punch to his ribs. He heard a crunch and feared the worst. The man pulled the knife close to Jamie. He searched Jamie's pockets for the keys to the bike. Rivers of sweat poured down Jamie's face. He was shaking, terrified of what will happen next. He wasn't a coward but this has never happened to him. He realized that he was very close to getting killed or badly hurt and neither seemed attractive. This maniac was gonna get what he wanted and if he didn't, thing could turn worse.

The keys were in one of the back pockets, but the man couldn't reach them with both his hands busy. He didn't plan on hurting the kid but if that's what it took to take his fancy bike and his money, he would do it. It was either now or never.

** End of Flashback**

Jamie

The next thing I remember was his knife piercing through my side. Pain surged through my whole body. It was too much. The last thing I remember before passing out was the man grabbing the keys from my back pocket and throwing me on the ground. I landed with a thud and my head was filled with the sound of my bike speeding away before I slipped into darkness.

He took no mercy on me. He wasn't just a petty thief, but a real criminal, willing to do anything to get his prize. Tonight I was his victim and tomorrow it might be someone else. I wish I could do something about it, but thanks to him, I'm stuck here, dying.

I tried to stand up but the effort brought back the stabbing pain in my side. It took too much out of me and I fell back down. My head hurts so badly I can't think straight. I try to stay awake, to keep going, but deep down I know tat I'll probably die here. Still, a faint spark of hope still resides in me that someone will find me. I may not survive but it will be nice to know that someone tried to save me.

How is that??? I promise the next chapter will be more exciting and longer and a lot sooner.

Sorry for not updating for long, I was just lazy. Thanks for all your help.

Please review!!!!!!

Why did I pick this penname?

Angel in disguise...


End file.
